


鲨鱼总动员

by cete_ruinam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 爱人之间的互相送礼应该是成束的玫瑰，甜的发腻的巧克力和置于精致礼盒中的昂贵袖扣和真丝领带。但是我们都知道，不论是Bond还是Q都从不循规蹈矩。——“所以说，Bond/Q：what the HELL is this bloody thing?”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellyh000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Sharks, Assemble!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109260) by [kellyh000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000)



> 关于他们同居之前互送诡（超）异（萌）礼物的两篇短文。  
> 这是第一篇，Bond送给Q鲨鱼，第二篇Q送Bond还没磨出来.......但是会很快更新的！  
> 献给点梗的Kelly大大！文中的鲨鱼就是大大自己的鲨鱼抱枕，真的超级可爱！题目也是大大起的~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
> 写的时候心情一直不好所以完全是在磨......文笔奇差，毫无逻辑，乱七八糟慎入

这件事情发生Bond前往瑞典*的一次任务之后。

“这是什么？”

“Take a guess, Q——它看起来像什么？”

Q从他手里摆弄着的SR25狙击枪*上抬起头来，冲着满面笑容的特工——以及桌子上的那个东西——皱起了眉。

“这是一只鲨鱼。”

“Yes.”

“一只IKEA鲨鱼。”

“这次的纪念品，亲爱的。”

“你给我从瑞典的宜家超市里买了一只鲨鱼。”

“枪和隐藏式通讯器丢了，Q，我总得找点什么体积足够大的来顶替它们。”

Q深吸了一口气，以一种「我真不知道我为什么要在这里和你浪费时间」的表情看着Bond，然后在从新专注于他的装备之前打开了电脑。屏幕上的一篇埃耳姆哈耳特*的当地新闻报导让Bond挑了挑眉——上面的标题是《The Ghost Driver：神秘豪车沉入水底，但驾驶座空无一人？》。

“一个只有十英镑的鲨鱼抱枕不足以弥补你再次把原型车开进河里的损失——不管是从市值还是从占地面积上，Double-o-seven. ”

但是那天之后，军需官还是容忍了这个（按Q的话来说）蠢兮兮的东西龇牙咧嘴的被摆在他的按揭公寓里，任由它占去自己书桌上的一部分宝贵的空间。后悔也没用，Q在又一次不小心将IKEA鲨鱼碰到地上的时候黑着脸想——将这玩意儿一路拿着走出MI6就足够军需官在明天早上听到传的纷纷扬扬的谣言了。

按照逻辑，Q应该把这件作为道歉的礼物塞进办公室的某个抽屉里，或者毫不犹豫的把它扔进垃圾桶——他当然知道这不过是Bond的一个恶劣的玩笑，而恶作剧在MI6史上最年轻的军需官面前向来不会得逞。但是那天晚上——就像得到Bond之前带回来的所有可笑的伴手礼一样——结束了一天工作的Q拿着公文包坐在自己的椅子上思考了十分钟，最后得出了"把一只鲨鱼留在办公室里不符合职业道德"的结论。

于是当第二天早上，Moneypenny在走廊里对他露出一个过分灿烂的笑容时，Q不得不竭力抑制在走廊里哀叹的冲动，并且（再一次的）提醒自己杀死007是不被允许的。不，不是因为谋害同事触犯了某种形式上的法律，而是因为所有人都该死的爱这位MI6的金发特工——其中也可悲的包括军需官自己。

“别担心，Q，它很适合你——Bond在选礼物这一点上眼光一向不会太差。”

“对于一个再次浪费了三千万英镑的特工来说，显然。”

Moneypenny笑了起来，然后在拉开办公室的门之前用手点了点军需官手里抱着的一沓文件，抽走了其中的一个档案袋。

“我会把这个交给M，并且告诉Double-o-seven你已经替他上交了——你真的应该坦诚点了, genius.”

Q叹了口气，认命的转身离开了Mallory的办公室：那个纸袋里是一张假条，以及一份外勤特工亲属身份申请。

不幸的是——在军需官几乎已经习惯了晚上坐在电脑前时把那个傻兮兮的布质鲨鱼搂在怀里的时候——两个月后，Q很遗憾的发现自己似乎没有时间去顾及这份廉价的赔礼了。Bond在前往巴西的任务中和线人的交接出了些差错，而这导致Q不得不在双零特工四十二小时不间断的搏斗和逃亡的过程中不眠不休的守在电脑前，以及在单方面被掐断了联系足有三十分钟后从附近的一个观景平台的摄像头里目睹MI6的顶级特工和任务目标翻滚着坠下悬崖。

理所当然的，M的紧急命令在三分钟之后被传到了Q的电脑上：把Double-o-seven找回来——不管付出什么代价。于是接下来的三个星期里，Tanner的发量明显减少，R几乎每天都要在电话里为自己的晚归向男友道歉，而已经把自己的生活必需品全部搬进了办公室的年轻黑客——在连续二十七天的睡眠不足和三次头晕症状后——被M用委婉的方式请回了家。

“我知道你是军需官，Q，但是这不代表你有义务连续二十四小时坐在办公室里盯着该死的电脑屏幕——一天的休息不会引发世界大战。我相信R会把这件事处理好的——她会在得到消息的第一时间通知你。”

Q张了张嘴，但是最后只是点了点头，然后沉默的推开了办公室的大门。

那天下午开车把军需官送回那所按揭公寓楼下的是I ——很不明智的决定，Q想，因为信息部的女部长眼睛底下的乌青和几次踩过了的油门让她看起来好像随时都会把车开到另一侧的人行道上。

“Q，你要相信他。”在军需官拥抱了友人以示感谢之后，Kelly关上了车门，并在离开前从车窗里探出头来。“James Bond曾经在伊斯坦布尔起死回生过，而我相信这一次他有比"大不列颠需要我"更好的理由从地狱里爬出来。”

Q没有回答，用了一个招牌式的微笑送走了I支部的女长官（“记得给我打电话——I‘ll be there if you need me. ”），用因为低血糖而微微颤抖着的手打开了公寓的门，心不在焉的揉了揉蹭到他身边的两只猫的耳朵——这段时间里，邻居显然把它们照顾的很好——然后精疲力竭的倒在了床上。

几十秒后，Q才迟钝的意识到他身侧的那个灰蓝色的东西并不应该出现在他的卧室里。在手臂上的绷带被宣布可以拆掉以后，Bond出现在这间按揭公寓里的频率便以几近惊人的速度开始提升：金发特工花费了一个早晨的时间换掉了大门的锁，用一束玫瑰和连续一周的中餐外卖安抚为此恼羞成怒的爱人，并且成功的用两打Tom Ford西装填满了军需官半空的衣橱。频繁的来访导致Q不得不找一个不那么显眼的地方把这只IKEA鲨鱼放起来——他在得到这份礼物的第二天告诉Bond他已经把它扔了，他总需要找个方法圆谎。

并且理所当然的，Q没有抱着什么东西睡觉的习惯——看在上帝的份上，他不是什么缺乏安全感的五岁小男孩。但是在长时间的工作后，年轻的黑客已经没有精力再次起身，将这个可笑的鲨鱼抱枕放回原位，也无心深究它现在躺在床上的原因：上面的猫毛和抓痕已经告诉了他答案。这已经是储藏间的锁第四次出现故障了，而每一次都意味着翻倒一地的纸箱和几瓶被打碎了的酒精和试剂，以及一如既往的躺在Q脚边示好的两只罪魁祸首。万幸的是，这样的烂摊子一般不需要军需官亲自收拾：事实上，前三次的混乱都是由Bond处理的。双零特工的魅力似乎并不局限于一个物种——他甚至能让两只猫在洗澡的时候主动跳进水里。

在漫长的沉默后，Q叹了口气，低头吻了吻布质鲨鱼的头顶，然后疲惫的阖上了双眼。

三天之后——毫不意外的，按照M的话来说——Q在军情六处的医疗室见到了眼窝深陷，颧骨突出，并且浑身上下缠满绷带的双零特工。按照Moneypenny的描述，当时的Bond几乎是粗暴的撞开了Mallory办公室的大门，把沾满了血迹的公文原件拍在了MI6总管的办公桌上，然后以一种奇特的姿势站在那间屋子的中央——鉴于他的一条腿被严重烧伤，显然——直到医疗部人员赶到。

007的归来并没有在MI6引起太大的波动：军情六处的工作人员似乎已经习惯了Bond失踪和起死回生。看在上帝的份上，天堂也无法动摇James Bond对英格兰的忠诚，他们这样说着，并且甚至为此下了注——尽管《员工准则手册》上明确规定禁止赌博。因此，当Q推开病房的大门时，他看到的只是闪烁着的心电图和吊瓶，被摆在床头茶几上的温水和叠的整齐的西装，以及冲他露出了一个标准的Bond式微笑的特工。

“我以为这次的任务没有空出足够的时间让你跑一趟瑞典，Double-o-seven。”

“巴西也有宜家，Cute——我并不认为你会更喜欢内马尔的钥匙扣。”

——病房里唯一的一把椅子上放着一只鲨鱼抱枕——和之前的那个该死的一模一样。

Q没有坐下。相反，他只是扶了扶眼镜，然后把这个可笑的伴手礼拿了起来。“那么也许你应该注意到了，它和上一次的鲨鱼没有什么区别。”

“当然。”

“赔礼往往需要多样性。”

“上一个被猫抓坏了，亲爱的，而我觉得你并没有你所说的那么讨厌它。”

“Moneypenny告诉你的？”

“Clearly.”

Q叹了一口气，把那只IKEA鲨鱼放回了椅子上，然后俯下身，吻了吻爱人的唇角。

“别自作聪明，James，”军需官从新起身的时候，Bond看见那双漂亮的绿眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。“老旧的东西更符合我的审美——我想你需要知道。”

-Fin-

番外：

第二天早上，Q狠狠的推开了病房的大门，站在双零特工的病床前，手里抓着那个已经变得破破烂烂的鲨鱼。

正在试图用一只手给书翻页的Bond抬起头，冲自己的爱人露出一个微笑。“Q？”

“.......”军需官深吸了一口气，然后掀开了布质鲨鱼的腹部——字面意义上的——从里面拿出了三块PPK的碎片，以及一个完好无损的隐藏式通讯器。

“I really really hate you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> *1: 用瑞典是因为宜家的成立地就是瑞典😂我很老土
> 
> *2: 继续上枪械课😂 SR25狙击步枪是种美国产的枪，好多特种部队用，我这次选它的原因是因为这把枪长的最像Spectre里“Shall we get started”那段Bond拿的那把枪.......我无能😂  
> （小声：我为写文查了好多多多多多资料😂备忘录里好多枪械资料）
> 
> *3: 埃耳姆哈耳特，宜家的创始人英格瓦·坎普拉德的出生地，宜家也是从那里开始的  
> 整篇文围绕宜家😂
> 
> 另，我觉得我不需要再备注内马尔是谁了....？大家应该都认识


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即便Q并不喜欢过于直白的示爱方法，但是送礼物从来不是Bond的特权——送这种礼物同样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鲨鱼第二篇！这回是Q送Bond鲨鱼了（我终于来更新了😂）  
> 跟上一篇并没有剧情上的关联，其实就是把梗反过来了......但是因为是同一个梗所以在写的时候刻意的注意了一下，两篇文的格局是一样的，而且有些句子也是一模一样的  
> 都献给Kelly大大~\\(≧▽≦)/~谢谢大大的翻译！好喜欢\\(//∇//)\用词都超级优美，大家快去看！  
> 现在我也想去买鲨鱼了，看看IKEA还有没有  
> 文笔乱七八糟慎入

这件事情发生Q前往瑞典的一次任务之后。

是的，Q前往瑞典的任务——我知道您看到这行字后在想什么，不是输入法勘误，非常感谢。

诚然，比起亲自上阵，用毫无意义的传统方式解决问题，军需官的确更偏向于呆在自己舒适的办公室里享受红茶和甜点，顺便在电脑上给一些为英格兰带来麻烦的人造成无法挽回的损失。但是这一切不代表Q不懂得如何炸掉一栋大楼，用暴力手段劫走纸质文件，或者如何用一把PPK命中一个人的胸膛：事实上，军需官的射击成绩在一次为期两周的MI6内勤防身教学中拿到了满分。如果有某个不幸的犯罪分子不慎将Q当成了弱不禁风的技术宅的话——上帝保佑你。

所以是的，Q也偶尔需要出外勤，尤其是当某项任务对信息技术有着极高的要求的时候——即便恐飞也不能作为借口。

一般情况下，Bond总会在Q需要离开伦敦的时候陪同前往：不管别人怎么说，双零特工仍然担心他的瘦削的军需官会在某一天被一个邪恶的反派拖着堕进深渊。但是这次前往瑞典的任务并不凶险，而Bond在几天前刚刚跌断了一条腿。于是Q用一个吻堵回了爱人的全部抗议和不满，把公寓里的所有电脑装进拉杆箱里（他一共有四台），然后独自一人踏上了飞往埃耳姆哈耳特的飞机。

——这也是Bond此时此刻坐在病床上，冲着面前露出恶作剧得逞的微笑的军需官——以及床头柜上的那个东西——皱起眉的原因。

“Do you mind telling me what this is?”

“动动脑子，Double-o-seven，你摔伤的是腿而不是大脑：what does it look like? ”

“这是一只鲨鱼。一只IKEA鲨鱼。”

“非常准确的推断。”

“你给我从瑞典的宜家超市里买了一只鲨鱼，Cute.”

“哦，我觉得比起灰色的那些款式来说，它的颜色应该还可以忍受*。你给我带了很多纪念品，Bond，我总得找点什么体积足够大的作为回礼。”

Bond叹了一口气，把这只IKEA鲨鱼从柜子上拿了起来，漫不经心的揉了揉它的脑袋，然后在下一秒露出了一个招牌式的笑容。

“我以为你把那些挂坠扔了，亲爱的。我很好奇你把它们藏在哪。”

一开始，Bond并没有对这只布艺鲨鱼表现出太多的偏爱——廉价抱枕从来不是一个MI6顶级特工的标准配置——但是那天之后，双零特工还是容忍了这个（按Bond的话来说）蠢兮兮的东西被摆在他那间几乎是空无一物的公寓里，任由它冲着自己以及他手里的酒瓶龇牙咧嘴，占据标配沙发的部分空间——他甚至会在微醺的时候借着醉意揉捏那只灰蓝色鲨鱼柔软的脑袋。当然，这没有影响到007特工铁血硬汉的形象：要知道，在这段办公室恋情开始之后，Bond就删掉了所有床伴的电话号码——他再也没有带一个女人回过家。

按照逻辑，Bond应该把这件伴手礼塞进一个角落里，或者直接让它随着被炸成碎片的贝瑞塔沉入乌克兰的海底。他当然知道这不过是Q的一个报复性的玩笑，作为他这段时间内连续毁掉了十六个隐藏式通讯器的回礼。但是不，Bond当然不会扔掉Q送给他的任何东西——军需官的任何一件礼物都已经千金难求。

于是当第二天早上，Moneypenny在走廊里对他露出一个过分灿烂的笑容时，Bond只是摇了摇头，然后带着他的招牌式微笑替女助理拉开了办公室的门。

“Q很生气。”

“Of course he is.”

“你不应该拿着它直接走出Q-Branch的：所有人都在问他关于那只鲨鱼的事。”

“那就让他们来问我。I don‘t mind if people talk.”

Moneypenny 笑了起来，然后从她的桌子上拿起一个纸袋，递到Bond手里。

“这次任务的资料。M在里面——他对你的迟到非常不满。”

Bond挑了挑眉，然后接过档案袋，草草扫了一眼。“告诉Q不要在任务过程中刻意给我指错路——It would be far too dangerous.”

然后他推开了Mallory办公室的大门。

不幸的是——在Bond几乎已经习惯了晚上坐在沙发上时把那个傻兮兮的布质鲨鱼放在马提尼酒杯一侧的时候——两个月后，他很遗憾的发现自己似乎没有时间去顾及这份廉价的伴手礼了。在前往巴西的任务中，线人被恐怖组织提前发现并掉包，而这导致Bond不得不在接下来的四十二小时内不间断的进行搏斗和转移，并在Q为他临时伪造的身份证明生效的两分钟前被一把SIG P226*抵住了脑袋。

理所当然的，双零特工被带到了一间破旧的地下室，小腿中枪（因为Bond试图利用背后的打手探身拉开车门的空隙将对方击昏），并在这段时间里单方面掐断了和Q的通讯——根据资料，追踪信号源是对方极为擅长的把戏。组织的头领在一段时间的对话后被特工的态度惹恼，冲身侧站着的两个男人吩咐了几句，然后独自一人离开了这间墙皮已经开始剥落的阴暗房间。

这之后是漫长，漫长的审讯。后背变得青紫，颈上出现了乌黑的掐痕，而一滴一滴汇聚在潮湿的地面上的，是熟悉的，殷红的血。“Say it! ”有一个声音叫到。“Say it, and you will be free——you bastard! ”

Bond已经记不清这场逼供持续了多长时间——又或者发生了几次。疼痛是他所熟悉的，这种濒死的感觉亦然。MI6的训练中也有这一环：试着去习惯，适应死亡和永无止境的痛苦，直至对它们变得麻木——又或者是厌烦。

充斥着地下室的咒骂声和铁棍落在肉体上的声音一直持续到夜幕低垂。那些人打累了，往Bond的脸上啐了一口，门被摔上时发出的巨响震的Bond耳膜生疼。

“我们明天还会来的。”他们在离开前这样告诉他。“明天。到时候就不会这么简单了。”

温热的液体顺着Bond的眼角滑下，有一些流进了他的眼睛里。Bond动了动被扭伤的手臂，努力向后靠，企图让自己坐的舒服一点。

“Bond？”

然后他听到了Q的声音。

第二天——毫无疑问的，按照M的话来说——双零特工又一次在昏迷中被抬上了飞机，送进急救室，然后被转移到了MI6的特护病房。按照Moneypenny的描述，Q在发现通讯被掐断后，用了五个小时复原了Smart Blood的所有数据——鉴于这项程序在两年前就已经下令被完全清空，这几乎是一个奇迹——在没有询问Mallory的情况下调动了军情六处的特殊部队，并且在当天晚上亲自赶到了那栋已经破败不堪的大楼。

这已经不是Bond第一次被Q（直接的或间接的）拯救了：事实上，几乎所有的MI6员工都听说了被开进河里的阿斯顿马丁，以及指纹PPK和澳门的巨蜥。得到了军需官偏爱的特工永远有着豁免权——这是个就连009都得承认的事实。

于是在Bond睁开眼睛的时候，他看到的是冒着水蒸汽的伯爵茶，老旧笔电上可笑的辐射标志，以及爱人的一头蓬乱的黑色卷发。

“我没有想到你还去了一趟我的公寓，Cute。”

“巴西也有宜家，Double-o-seven，而这只鲨鱼的钱需要你付——I‘m sure you still can afford it. ”

——枕头旁边上放着一个蓝色的IKEA鲨鱼抱枕——和之前的那个该死的一模一样。

Bond用那只没有被缠上绷带的手把自己支了起来，然后拿起了这个可笑的回礼，用手捏了捏它的鱼鳍。“当然。你有我的银行卡，亲爱的，而我认为巴西的商场同样配备读卡器。”

“Shut it, Bond.”

Q沉默了片刻，把那只IKEA鲨鱼从特工的手中拿了起来，然后俯下身，吻了吻爱人的唇角。

“Don‘t ever do that again, your reckless idiot.”

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> *1: 很郑重的声明一下，IKEA鲨鱼是深蓝的不是灰的（我一开始也以为是灰的😂）  
> 这里写Q说灰的无法忍受是因为Kelly大大的那只就是蓝的，而且大大说灰色的不好看  
> 所以这是给大大的彩蛋~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> *2: 接着上军事课😂SIG P226是美国产的，用来取代M1911A1成为军用枪的一种手枪，同时也是目前综合性能最好的手枪之一  
> M1911A1就是我的那篇 无聊诅咒 里面提到的上一任Bond在《黑日危机》里用过的那种巨型老式枪，好像蛮贵的所以要换掉😂


End file.
